In motor vehicles of the aforesaid type, the recovery means is provided in addition to the brakes. Thus it can be used not only to brake the vehicle, but also to store some of the energy generated by the braking of the vehicle for subsequent re-use.
This recovery means therefore makes it possible to reduce the energy consumption of the vehicle as well as the wear on the brake pads.
Unfortunately, when braking takes place in this type of vehicle, phenomena of oscillation of the torque transmitted to the driven wheels are observable, resulting in jerking, affecting passenger comfort, and wear on the members of the traction mechanism of the vehicle.
These oscillations arise from the torque transmission mechanism, which, because each of its members has non-zero rigidity and damping, is deformed (by torsion, flexion, traction and compression) with an amplitude and frequency which vary as a function of the transmitted torque and the ageing of the various components.